


Le visage de la mort

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Series: Les reines du roc et du sel [5]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blood and Violence, House Greyjoy, Tragedy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Un groupe de sauvageons mené par Tormund et Ygritte avaient prit à revers Châteaunoir par le sud après avoir escaladé le Mur. Ils se battaient pour leur avenir, leur survie et celle du peuple libre. Au milieu des flammes de la bataille, sudiers et sauvageons opposaient leur volonté dans un affrontement brutal et martial.
Series: Les reines du roc et du sel [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889269
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Le visage de la mort

**Le visage de la mort**

Ygritte et Tormund avaient prit à revers la forteresse des corbeaux avec leur groupe. Mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que quelqu'un les prenne eux à revers. Une troupe d'hommes, plusieurs centaines, était arrivée dans leur dos, les forçant à se battre sur deux fronts comme les assiégés.

La rousse décochait ces flèches en rafale, esquivant celles de leurs ennemis. Puis lorsque son carquois fut vide, elle sortit deux dagues et se jeta comme une bête déchaînée sur ces adversaires. Elle plantait ces lames dans les futurs cadavres les uns après les autres, lorsqu'un homme se présenta face à elle. Il était imposant, barbu et armé d'une hache. Une curieuse décoration en forme de main était également accrochée à son vêtement. Il leva sa hache et avec toute la brutalité dont un homme était capable, il chargea. Ygritte esquiva ce coup et recula, impressionnée. Il n'était pas Jon Snow, ça c'était certain.

Une flèche siffla à son oreille, c'était le garçon qu'elle avait épargné. Elle lança l'une de ces deux dagues qui alla se planter directement dans sa gorge. Partout autour d'elle, elle voyait les siens être tués les uns après les autres. Où était-il ?

\- Quel est ton nom ? demanda son adversaire

\- Ygritte.

\- Victarion Greyjoy.

Leur combat reprit avec la même violence au milieu des flammes. Ygritte esquiva chacun des coups de hache du fer-né, reculant toujours plus. Elle n'arrivait pas à se rapprocher de lui et parer son arme avec sa seule dague était définitivement un mauvais plan. Elle attrapa une pique qui était plantée dans un cadavre et s'en servit pour éloigner son adversaire. Elle ne se laisserait pas tuer sans combattre.

\- Tu es douée. Tu ferais un recrue de choix dans mon équipage.

\- Moi, voguer sur un navire ? Alors ça jamais.

Elle continua d'esquiver les coups, jusqu'à être dos à un mur. Elle se batta comme une lionne avec ces dernières, avec l'énergie du désespoir, mais cela fut insuffisant. Il la désarma rapidement.

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas te joindre à moi ?

\- Faites en sortes de ne pas louper votre cible, lui répondit-elle.

Il visa alors son coup et de sa lourde hache la décapita. La tête de la rousse roula mais Victarion Greyjoy s'était déjà détourné pour aller affronter d'autres sauvageons.


End file.
